


Intimacy

by Pallapakology



Series: (Do Not) Engage [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Foreplay, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallapakology/pseuds/Pallapakology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James returns from a mission Q is always his first stop - and Q is perfectly happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

He was waiting for James in his flat. He was humming and already felt excited. When James had been gone on a mission for a couple of weeks, Q was always his first stop. A habit that Q in no way complained about. The stamina that man had was impressive. Even after weeks of field work he didn’t seem physically affected besides from the bruises and occasional cuts. Q always examined his entire body before anything else. It relaxed him and James let always let him.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it gladly. He was greeted by a chaste kiss and a smiling James.

“Come in,” he said.

James walked directly to the couch and sat down.

“Do you want something to eat?,” he asked, “It’s ‘whatever-I-have-in-the-fridge’ thrown on a pan with curry”.

“Sounds lovely,” James said.

He watched James eat for a while and then he went for the bedroom. With a little smile on his lips he turned on the bedside lamp and slowly began to undress. Each piece of fabric shortening the distance between him and James. Once he was naked, he placed himself on his stomach on the bed and waited calmly with a control over his desires that he knew would disappear the moment James walked through the door.

Surely when he heard him a couple of minutes later, he felt a shiver go through his body. He turned his head and looked at James over his shoulder. He was smiling a tender smile, that Q saw more and more often on his lips. He repayed the smile which made James walk over to the bed.

“You are very beautiful, Q,” he said calmly, “And much more appealing to come home to compared to M’s debriefings”.

He laughed softly: “I should hope so”. 

After that he felt James’ lips on his own and he had absolutely no desire to speak anymore. All he wanted was to submit to his mercy and be cared for. James always did that; cared for him. 

James left him again and when he came back again, Q felt his warm skin against his back. He murmured in pleasure as James began to kiss the nape of his neck with soft kisses. The kisses moved down his spine drawing a wet trail. Meanwhile James’ hands were in his hair and massaging his scalp. He practically purred in comfort and heard a little chuckle come from James’ lips. He didn’t care.

James’ hands left his hair and ran down his body, until he felt them between his buttocks. A finger put a light pressure on his entrance. His cock twitched beneath him and he moaned.

“You missed me as well, didn’t you?,” James whispered.

“Yes,” he answered.

“Tell me, what you missed,” he continued unrelenting.

Q shivered. Still after 3 months those questions were hard for him to answer. Before James no one had ever wanted him to say such things. He had no problems talking about sex and was in no way a prude, but for some reason it was different, when he was lying naked in a bed about to have sex. Or maybe it was just because everything was so intense with James.

Knowing that it was difficult for him, James kissed his neck and and sucked on his earlobe.

“Did you miss kissing me?,” he whispered with a husky voice.

He couldn’t do anything but moan and nod.

“Did you miss to feel my weight untop of you?,” James continued.

“Yes,” he had to forced the words out.

Just then James began to circle his finger around his hole. He couldn’t control himself and pressed his arse upwards.

“Did you miss feeling my finger there?,” James said, “What more did you miss?”.

All his guards had been let down now and he answered the question easily: “I missed feeling you inside me”. 

He could feel James’ smile when he replied: “You know? I missed that too. Luckily I am here now”.

Only James could make jokes and come with teasing comments during sex without altering the intimate atmosphere. He heard the drawer in the nightstand being pulled out and felt how he got excited just from knowing what was about to happen. A minute later he felt the cold lube. They hadn’t had sex for 3 weeks, so he knew that James would go slow so he wouldn’t hurt him. The first time was always slow and intimate. Some times he thought that he needed the slow speed and intimacy after the high-pressured missions and adrenaline rushes.

A finger was carefully inserted in him and he moaned. God, he had really missed this. James took his time driving him mad as usually. When he finally gave him the second finger as well, all he could do was to press back to push them even further into him. Just 3 weeks without sex and this was how he acted. Before James he hadn’t had sex for a couple of months and had done just fine. Now he was desperate after a couple of days without sex.

He tried to get up so he could turn around but James pushed him down again. He wailed in desperation. He was quickly falling apart, unable to move any longer. By the time James added the third finger, he was pliant and more responsive than ever. Everything was blurry and he felt like he was melting into the sheets, consumed by immense pleasure. All this from the incredible way James was moving his fingers inside him. Stroking his prostate, removing his fingers and caressing his entrance before pushing them in again. Meanwhile his other hands cupped his balls. It was as if his body temperature increased several degrees.

He was so far away that he didn’t realise that James had removed fingers, until he felt his cock disappear into his tight core. Even after the extensive foreplay and fingering he still felt stretched by James’ cock. The friction was wonderful. For some reason he felt complete like this with James inside him.

“God, look at you lying there,” James moaned to himself.

He still hadn’t moved but gripped Q’s hips so he was on his knees as well but with his chest against the bed. He let himself be maneuvered around only sensing James inside him. Slowly James began to thrust inside him and he sighed in relief. Finally. 

Suddenly James lifted him backwards so he was sitting on James’ thighs with his back against his chest. He sunk even further down on James’ cock and couldn’t keep back a moan. This was amazing. He could feel a rapid heartbeat against his back, while he was being held in place by strong arms. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around James’ neck. James sucked on his exposed throat. On instinct his hips started to move. He lifted himself up and down in slow and heavy movements. This was what James wanted; the intimacy. And it was way beyond the most sensual he had ever done. Hands searched for his cock and he gasped and tightened his grip around James’ neck. It was like his whole body was one erogenous zone, like all sensitive nerves were being stimulated at once.

His breathing quickened and he moaned loudly: “I can’t … Too much …”.

James ceased all motion, released his cock and blew a tender kiss on his cheek.

“Slow down,” he whispered, “Just breathe …”. 

While James placed light kissed on his neck and shoulder, he focused on regaining just some sense grounding.

“You feel fantastic,” James whispered in his ear, “Do you like this? Feeling me against your back, while I am inside you?”.

He tried to form a sentence but all that came out of his mouth was an approving stutter. There was something very comforting about James’ embrace. He could feel it all around him, grounding him. His mind couldn’t escape his body.

After a while he started moving again. The strained groan he had been waiting for escaped James and the sound spread as a comfortable heat in his body. He might have an enormous self-control but Q could definetely also make him fall apart. So he starting penetrating himself in swift movements. It was a terrible choice between postponing their release to make it last and then wanting that earth-shattering orgasm. Now he had that choice sitting here James’ lap.

“Do you want to come?,” he stammered.

“God, yes,” James gasped behind him.

He let himself fall forward on hands and knees. After the slow and intense speed he wanted James to take him roughly. James quickly followed his unspoken plea and began slamming into him. The sheets wrinkled and shifted beneath them while he tried to stay put and follow James’ pace. The thrusts were forceful and all-consuming. He was no longer able to keep the continuous, loud moans back. The neighbours had to believe that someone was being hurt. And he didn’t care at all. In fact all he registred was the man behind him, who seemed insane with arousal. It only made his own desires greater.

As expected he knew, he would come soon. He knew that he would lose his balance, if he removed his hand to stroke himself.

“Please … Please touch me. Let me come,” he panted in what had to be agony.

James leaned in and whispered: “I think you can come without me touching you”. 

That was all it took. Those words and he came. He was over-stimulated and wanted nothing more than to please James. He saw stars behind his eye lids while he shook his head from one side to another. The orgasm consumed his entire being. Even the cum on his stomach turned him on and he couldn’t help falling, being only held up by James' hands on his hips.

The contractions in his groin and around James’ cock had to be all it took for James to find his release as well. Seconds later he felt James coming inside him with ferocious roars, before he fell into the mattress as well with a ragged breath. When he was released, he fell hard on the mattress. He felt a tingle everywhere in his body. Utter tranquility, like he had no care in the world. Not a single muscle was tensed. If he could muster the strength he would have smiled happily. He had had great sex with former lovers but this was different. James was the only one who made him insane like this.

Someone nuzzled his neck and whispered in his ear: “Did I hurt you?”.

Without opening his eyes he whispered: “Do I look hurt?”.

“No, but I was quite rough in the end,” it came caring from James.

When he had just been his Quartermaster, he had never experienced anything caring from James. James was distanced and emotionally cold to a certain degree but it only made it that much more precious when he said such caring things.

“I’m fine, James,” he whispered, “And if I could actually move, I would turn around and show you, but it seems you have shagged me senseless”.

A loud laugh came from James before he grabbed Q and turned him around so they were facing eachother. Q managed to lift a hand and caress James’s face, that was glowing in post-coital bliss.

“Are you going home?,” he asked.

James countered his question: “Do you want me to stay?”.

Q answered him with a kiss. That was James’ way of saying that he didn’t want to go home to his empty flat.

 

He didn’t sense her presence before she spoke. As always when he was sitting in the middle of Q-Branch with his computers, he was lost to the surrounding world. People had learned not to disturb him except for when they brought him his tea. That of course didn’t apply to Eve, who did more or less what she pleased, when she wasn’t working on something official. He liked Eve.

“Are you going to tell me who he is?,” she asked.

Still not really present he answered: “Who?”.

“The guy you’re shagging,” she said with a crooked smile.

That snapped him back to reality. He always forgot that he was working with agents. People who saw everything.

“Why would you say that?,” he tried carefully.

She laughed: “You have that post-coital glow. Don’t think I haven’t noticed”.

Of course she had. They spent time together. She was bound to see that something had changed. As for the post-coital glow; Considering the night he and James had spent together it was very probable.

He knew that there was no point in denying. It wasn’t like he was going to tell her who it was anyway.

“Fine, yes,” he surrendered, “I am ‘shagging’ someone, as you so delicately put it”.

Her reaction however had he not anticipated. Very unlike the normal, distanced sentiment agents, field agent or not, had, her calm exterior broke and she actually clapped her hands in joy.

He raised both eyebrows in surprise: “I know you have always shown a inappropriate interest in my sex life, but would you relax?”.

“What? This is good. Darling Q is getting laid,” she laughed, “I guess, you are not going to tell me who the lucky man is?”.

“You would be correct in assuming that, yes,” he answered firmy.

She stood up and prepared to go before she turned around with one last question: “He is treating you well, right?”.

Finally a question he could answer without a doubt.

“Yes, he is,” he replied unable to hide the happy smile on his lips.

“Good,” she said and walked out of Q-Branch.


End file.
